Under The Influence
Synopsis As Maggie gets intoxicated by an alien with gas powers, Ethan faces his biggest challenge yet, going to the Homecoming Dance. Plot we zoom into a an arcade downtown titled “Danger Zone,” we hear shots being fired from the inside. Then as the scene moves inside, the Agent who’s running away from a metal arm, goes flying towards him. The Agent jumped to dodge and backflips over to the ground and slides back, looking up. In the background we see Ethan trying to dial up an alien from the Omnitrix. Agent: Anything? Ethan: Nothing yet. Agent: Keep trying! over Ethan: Ugh, I shouldn’t have used Fasttrack for a delivery service. Ethan continued to mess around with the Omnitrix, a large walking robotic figure with a gas chamber surrounding the stomach and bolts on his body started walking toward him. Then from another angle, Maggie’s eyes glew black and white and shot a blast of wind at him. The robot fell down for a second. Gastly: Hey, don’t push me! grabbed one of the consoles and threw it at Maggie. Maggie surprised, she tried to defend herself with an air shield. Sif laid his arms back as a pod crashed behind him, then the armor jumped onto his body, with two large green cannon's surrounding his arms. The cannons began opening from the back and ate a huge chunk of the ground, then it started charging up the censors and Sif shot two large laser beams at Gastly. Gastly reflected the blast and lasers starting firing everywhere at them. Gastly: Let me get what I want! Ethan: What is he doing anyway? Agent: He’s an Ottonoxian, they eat whatever they can find on the ground, and fuel it to power themselves to create stronger gas blasts. They usually hunt for nuclear sources, that’s what really powers them up. the Agent spoke, Gastly opened his arms out and started shooting a toxic yellow gas out from his palms, aiming toward Ethan and the Agent, and Maggie swifted the gas away with a huge blast of wind. Gastly: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF WINDGIRL! I WANT TO EAT! a child was playing a game on one of the consoles, Gastly grabbed it and started munching on it. The child began to cry and his mother grabbed him to start running away. Other children ran away from the background as Gastly finished his meal. Gastly: MMMMMM… TASTY…. his belly. tried hitting his Omnitrix in order to work. Ethan: Come on! Come on! Omnitrix flashed from red to green. Ethan: Yes! song ended. Ethan selected Upgrade's icon and slammed down to transform. TRANSFORMATION: Black skin morphed onto his hand with green circuits growing onto it. The same happened to his other hand. Ethan span around as the black skin finished morphing onto him. The circuits finished lighting up green, and he struck a pose with the background clearing. Gastly: at him, he had sparkles in his eyes. Oooooh! Tasty! ran over to Upgrade. Upgrade: Uh oh… Not good-Not good! tried to slither away and morphed onto another arcade machine. Just as he finished upgrading, Gastly started munching onto it. Upgrade: OW! HEY! You know that really hurts when people bite off your skin! Gastly: I don’t care. Smiling continued trying to eat as Upgrade whined. Upgrade: Agh! Hey! Quit that! Ahhh..! the Agent and Sif tried to handle the situation, Maggie staring back looked closely at the circuits and came up with an idea, as her eyes switched to mirrored like ripples. Maggie jumped up in the air. Maggie (Silver Stream): Sorry about this Ethan! water blasted onto Upgrade and Gastly and they both started to scream, getting electrocuted. Eventually Gastly fell to the ground as Upgrade detached himself from the arcade machine, slithering on the ground. He stood back up with everything in one piece. Upgrade: Thanks for the help Maggie. Ugh… rubbed the back of his head, feeling dizzy after the attack. Maggie changed back. Maggie: No problem, now let’s put him back into custody. she reached towards his body, ready to pick him up, the Agent noticed his bolts started lighting up, and shouted. Agent: MAGGIE, OUT OF THE WAY! HE’S GOING TO BLOW! arms moved up and surrounded Maggie with a blast of gas, after bracing herself she started coughing and spewing up saliva and she fell back, unconscious. lying on the ground, the others ran toward her, to try to help her up. Sif (Feedback): Maggie... Upgrade: Is she alright? Agent: I don’t know. Dammit, why don’t you bitches ever move when I say so? got up and punched the three back, bringing the trio down to the ground. Gastly: Run! Must Run! ran outside and started making his getaway. Upgrade stood up in time to see him leave and started running over toward him. Upgrade looked around and saw the direction he was leaving in. Upgrade: Please tell me somebody left a bike outside! A skateboard maybe? looked around for something to merge with and found a parked motorcycle right nearby. Upgrade: Perfect! merged onto the motorcycle and started revving his engines. He then blasted off towards Gastly’s direction. Gastly as he looked back, saw Upgrade driving toward him. Upgrade: You’re not getting away! panicked and tried to increase his speed. Upgrade drove above him in slow motion, then slid back, approaching in front of him. Upgrade: Sorry, too slow! tried to grab Upgrade but he kept dodging all his attacks by moving too fast. Upgrade formed his head and arms attempting to fight hand to hand, making a punch every turn. Smoke started coming out of Gastly’s pods. He raised both fists up as he ran toward Upgrade. Upgrade then slithered his body over to the lightpost and Gastly tripped over, crashing into the ground, fainted. Upgrade slithered above him. Upgrade: You’ve just been grounded. Gastly: Ugh… his eyes. scene moved back outside the arcade, as Sif was dragging a heavy Gastly towards Ethan as he spoke to the Agent, helping Maggie outside. Maggie: Ugh, the light… her eyes. Ethan: Is she okay? Agent: For now, she’s got a few bumps and scrapes, but she’ll pull through. Maggie: What kind of gas was that he spewed at me anyway? Agent: Must be some kind of knockout gas, I’ll look into it and bring you an antidote if you need it. Maggie: Sure but I don’t need it… Ethan: Are you sure? Maggie’s point of view, she saw multiple Ethan’s spinning in front of her. Ethan: Because we don’t know what that robot did to ya. Maggie: her eyes Okay maybe I’ll take one, just in case. Agent: I’ll set you up for one back at the base. Agent and Maggie started turning away, when Ethan coughs in front of them. They turned back in his direction. Ethan: Ahem! Aren’t you forgetting? School starts in 15 minutes! Agent: Don’t worry, I’ll get you there in 5 tops. scene then changed into the hallways of Ethan’s high school. Homecoming flyers were surrounded all over the school’s walls. Ethan, standing right by his friends, is crossing his arms and bending his foot back a bit and begins to speak. Ethan: Ugh, man I hate school dances… and sports… Josh: Me too. on a biscuit Anything to get away from my parents though. Ethan: I mean don’t get me wrong, Spirit week is awesome, it’s just… it’s too tacky, ya know? Does anybody really care about stuff like this anymore? Cloud: The parents do. And maybe the high school athletes, thinking and the rednecks. Josh: Oh yeah, definitely the rednecks. biscuit. Elliott: Well lighten up your spirits man, you know what they say, homecoming wins it all. Ethan: Who says that? pointed over to a group of jocks. Jock: HOMECOMING WINS IT ALL! Jock 2: YEAH! HA-HA-HA-HA! jocks bumped into each other. Ethan: Uh… right. Well anyway, it’s just some dumb old game that leads off to some big dance or something. And besides, it’s not like we have dates or anything. Elliott: I do. Josh: I do too. Ethan: Wait really? You have dates? Cloud: I’m surprised. Elliott: Well I met up with one of my bandmates and she said if I took her out to the dance, then I’ll be able to smoke some of her weed. Cloud: Nice. Josh: I found a brony on the internet. Ethan: Well that doesn’t surprise me. What about you Cloud? Cloud: Yeah, uh, Homecoming isn’t my thing, I think I’m just gonna chill at home and play World of Warcraft, maybe a little Destiny, I don’t know. Elliott: At least we have all of our plans figured out, you however… Ethan: I might be doing something… I don’t know… Anything that’s not homecoming. laughed nervously. A girl with honey-colored hair stood from afar, as she hung up one of the flyers for Homecoming and turned away. Another girl with dark hair stared at him from afar, who made a mischievous smile. The next scene moved to Ethan inside a chemistry class, as the teacher began to make directions. Teacher: Now students, please turn your pages to Chapter 7 as we will be going over more on different kinds of bonds. Ethan (Thoughts): Kill me. Why did I have to be here today? And why did I have to skip breakfast… Ugh, I should’ve told the Agent to send me to some far off planet beyond any reach, especially one where it could’ve given me an unlimited supply of food. Maybe one made of different kinds of pizza… Mmm…. Pizza. started to drool from his mouth and began to shut his eyes thinking about it. Then suddenly the teacher snapped at him. Teacher: Ethan! Ethan: AH! Heh, Sorry... Teacher: Since you seemed to be so distracted, why don’t I partner you up with somebody who can keep you more awake today. Hmm… like…. teacher looked around and looked at a girl with dark hair. Teacher: Stacy! Ethan: What! But sir, please I was... Teacher: Interrupts Now, or I’ll send you straight to the office! Ethan: Yes sir… moved his stuff over and sat next to Stacy, acting nervously then calm. Stacy: You couldn’t keep up with his lesson either huh? Ethan: Nope. That and I forgot to eat breakfast… Stacy: Shame. Ethan: How does he expect us to keep up with him blabbing for so long, and at 8:30? Stacy: I know right, he probably just likes to hear himself go on and on for hours. Talk about snooooore. teacher then went on to sing about how much he loved bonds to himself, Ethan and Stacy glared to their annoyance. Stacy: What, does he think we’re in preschool or something? Ethan: Seriously what is wrong with this guy… singing got louder and louder and Ethan started to pop a vein. Ethan: Okay, I’m ending this now. raised his arm above the air over his Omnitrix, and he noticed the fire alarm started going off. Teacher: What… AH!? saw Stacy messing with their chemical set with green liquid shooting out from the test tubes. Teacher: Stacy what are you doing!? onto his textbook. Stacy: Ah! I was trying to finish my experiment, sorry sir! fire sprinkler system started to rain water inside the classroom. Teacher: ERGH! Outside now! as the class was sitting outside, a group of firemen and other faculty workers attempted to handle the situation. Ethan: Dude nice! You just bought us the rest of the class without having to hear any of his crap! Hopefully the next. Stacy: You’re welcome. I couldn’t take his shit anymore. Does he really think any of us pay attention to his lectures? Ethan: Not only is his singing bad, but his weird curly beard is so distracting. Stacy: I know right, it’s like how can he expect us to take him seriously with that mop on his face. two started to laugh, then the Omnitrix started to go off. The whole class started to cover their ears. Omnitrix: Radiation Levels Detected! Radiation Levels Detected! Stacy: Agh, what is that thing!? Ethan: Sorry, it’s got a mind of its own! started hitting the Omnitrix more and eventually the noise stopped. Ethan: That was weird… but why was it detecting radiation? Stacy: eyes wandered Must be from the experiment. What is that anyway? Ethan: Oh it’s just… my new watch! Stacy: Doesn’t act like any watch I’ve ever seen. Ethan: It’s from uh… Canada… Stacy: Right. Teacher: Alright everybody, back in the classroom! They’ve decontaminated the entire classroom. It should be safe enough to enter inside. groaned. Ethan: Ah great, more sing alongs… as if his singing wasn’t bad enough. Stacy: Got earplugs? as they entered back inside the classroom. The teacher began singing as Ethan and Stacy were listening to music on Ethan’s phone while writing notes. Stacy: You know, you got good taste in music. Ethan: Thanks, I like a lot of alternate stuff. Better than the country crap they play down here, right? Stacy: Totally, who can stand country music? It just sounds like a broken car battery going off while getting hit with an epileptic seizure. Ethan: Pfttt… wow I wish I could put that into better context. Stacy: Try? Ethan: Um… it sounds like a dead old lady begging for mercy to be killed. tried to laugh silently to not get caught, she started snickering. Ethan laughed alongside with her. Teacher: QUIET OVER THERE! Ethan, Stacy: Sorry sir! Teacher: Now where was I… oh yes… the teacher continued to mumble in the background, Stacy and Ethan continued to talk. Stacy: Still mumbling over bull shit. Ethan: Right? continued to scroll through his playlist. Ethan selected the next song. Stacy turned to him. song shifted. Stacy: So I overheard earlier you don’t have a date to the homecoming dance? Ethan: Um.. Eh, I wasn’t interested to begin with, I mean I wouldn’t mind if I went… If I just had somebody to go with. Stacy: I mean, do you wanna go? Dances aren’t my thing either but… turned to her blushing, and acted a little nervous, his eyes were wide open. Ethan: Um… maybe, I just need to give it some thought. song ended as the scene changed to outside the hallway. Ethan stepped out of class as Cloud and Josh waited out with him. Josh: Sup. Cloud: Ethan what happened in there? You look kinda pink? Ethan: I… I think I just got a date to the homecoming dance... ---- zoomed out from Ethan’s face to the Agent and Sif, sitting next to him, laughing at him as they hold their sides. Maggie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at them. Agent: Wait so you’re telling me, you, of all people out there, your stupid ugly ass got a date to the dance? Ethan: Yes… laughed harder. Maggie: Oh come on he’s not even ugly, in fact I’m not surprised he got a date. Agent: Yeah, but he is stupid though. Sif: Yeah, maybe you just misunderstood what she said. Ethan: No, I wouldn’t make up things like this and you know that. To be honest, I still don’t know how to process this. Me? A Dance? I can’t dance! Maggie: We’ll help you. Agent: Yeah, whatever it takes to get that dumbass of yours laid. I guess. Ethan: Thanks Agent. Sarcastic Agent raised his glass and continued drinking his scotch. Eventually the alarms from the supercomputer started going off. Agent: Uh oh, we got trouble. And I was just starting to enjoy some of my scotch too. group gathered toward the supercomputer to check out what it was. Ethan: What is it? Agent: A fucking alien prostitute is rampaging cause she couldn't get her fix. Does it look like I fucking know? Sif: Come on Agent just look up what's going on and where. Agent types on the keyboard and surveillance cameras show two figures zipping out of a portal from the sky destroying the streets with their quarrel Agent: It seems two beings, from dimension 1025TOC, have opened up a portal due to their raw power breaking the dimensional barrier. Ethan: Oh great, a dimensional crisis. Alright everybody, let’s get moving. Sif, saddle up with your armor, we don’t wanna take any chances waiting around again. Sif: I’m gonna set up with the Black Sun. walked towards his armor. As Maggie walked to the doorway, she started having a huge migraine. Maggie: Agh FUCK… Agent and Sif turned over to see Maggie step backwards, bending over her knees, and holding her head. Sif: What’s wrong? Maggie: Agh, this huge ass migraine just hit like a fucking freight train…. Agent: Why don’t you stay behind and get some rest? After all, you got hit pretty badly by that gas attack. Maggie: Thanks. Ethan: Sleep well, alright? smiled and nodded. Then the scene changed to Maggie laying on the couch, the room was dark. She kept twisting and turning as her head kept hurting more and more. Her eyes opened as she heard a distorted voice. Maggie: What are you doing here? You just left with Sif and The Agent.. Glitched Ethan: To remind you that you’re sitting here worried about your little romance instead of continuing your search for that Alpha Sapphire. Maggie: Oh please. What romance? Glitched Ethan: Don’t play dumb with me Maggie. I see how you blush when I’m around, when I make you smile. distortedly I even heard a bit of jealousy in your tone when you said you weren’t surprised I got a date. Maggie: Oh shut it. I haven’t forgotten about my main prio-. Glitched Ethan: Interrupts Oh suuuure. You’ve been trying so hard to find that stone. Ethan starts to morph into a little girl with her voice still distorted. Maggie stood up startled at the little girl, backing away from the couch. Glitched Girl: Joining this team sure helpful, especially when your so called crush “HELPED” you lose the Alpha Sapphire pieces. How do you feel about losing the only artifact that can find the person who enslaved your village? Not to mention that the exact same person took one, out of the three, ancient powers that has been passed down through the many generations of your people. gulped in fear while in terrible pain from the migraine, backing away even further Glitched Girl: voice growing With so many of us waiting for you to come and rescue us from her enslavement. glitched children appeared behind the little girl hurt, bruised, and some who were hungry. Maggie backed into a wall frozen, stressing over the children of her village. The glitched little girl started to morph and tower over her, taking shape of Maggie’s mother and older sister. Mother & Sister: HOW COULD YOU DISAPPOINT YOUR FAMILY AND VILLAGE!? HOW CAN YOU BE DOING NOTHING TO SAVE US!? screamed and Ethan grabbed her shoulders. Maggie: I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! Ethan: MAGGIE! opened her eyes to see Ethan in front of her. She looked over his shoulders seeing Sif and the Agent looking very surprised. Ethan: Are you alright? Maggie: breathing GET AWAY FROM ME! pushed Ethan back a few feet, and he looked up at her surprised. The room fell silent for a moment. Maggie took a deep breath. Maggie: Just tell me about the mission. The sooner we you tell me, the sooner I can teach you how to dance later on.. Ethan: Okay.. so an angel and a demon were fighting for some odd reason, having us looking like idiots, jump in to stop the fight. Then the fight gets messier, we’re trapped in this one area, then the next… We got a little screwed over for a while. But we managed to pull through. Sif: But it ended up hurting and chipping something from the angel. Agent: And now we have a possible power source as a souvenir as we watched them go back to their dimension. Agent then holds up a medium sized piece of crystal in his hand. Sif: What the fuck Agent!? Agent: What? It’s not like she’ll need it, it’s just a crystal. Sif: Yeah, but I could’ve used that to rebuild my ship so I can get off this planet! Agent: Then why didn’t you? groaned and started pulling his hair. Ethan: But yeah, that’s basically it. But uh, did something happen here? Maggie: I’m fine just give me a moment to compose myself, but thanks for your concern. Ethan: No problem. smiled and turned back to the Agent Ethan: Hey Agent, you mind dropping me off back home? I still gotta get my homework done for tomorrow. Agent: You still haven’t done it!? Goddamn it, why do I have to keep telling you? Get your shit done before the missions, not after. Come on, let’s go. and the Agent started heading to the doorway, Ethan looked back at Maggie for a moment. Ethan: Later. Maggie: Later. went downstairs and they teleported off. The next day, we’re back at Ethan’s high school where the girl with honey hair is standing on a ladder, setting up homecoming flyers. As she does so, a friend of her’s walks up. Shauna: Hey Serena, how’s preparations of homecoming going? Serena: Pretty exhausting, since it’s mainly me working on it and nobody else is willing to lend a hand. Shauna: Aw gee, that sucks. Well at least it’ll all be worth it as soon as you get it done and over with. Would you like a hand? Serena: Thanks that’ll be great. gave her a couple flyers to hang. Shauna: Oh, by the way, did you ever get a date to the dance? Serena: Umm.. no, not yet. Shauna: Aw, what a shame. I know who I’m going with. Serena: Who? Shauna: That one kid from band, the one with the curly black hair, sounds like Seth Rogen. Serena: Elliott? Shauna: Yeah, him. I heard he has some weed in the backseat, that’s part of the reason why I’m going with him. Serena: Don’t you think you’d find a better person to go with? flyer Shauna: Everyone else was already taken. Serena: Yeah… Shauna: What’s wrong? Serena: You know that dorky kid, in our 5th class? Shauna: Ethan? Serena: Yeah, I was planning on going with him but apparently I just found out he’s going with Stacy. Shauna: Stacy? She’s nothing but a troublemaker, why would she wanna go with him? Serena: I don’t know. But I lost my chance to ask him, I guess I’ll have to find somebody else to go with. Too bad... two started to hear laughter from the back hall. Serena started climbing down the ladder and the two looked over to see Stacy and a couple kids laughing. Teen Girl: So what happened next? Stacy: Then he starts talking like a sour puss and is like “I mean I wouldn’t mind if I went… If I just had somebody to go with.” He sounded so desperate and stupid it was laughable. Teen Girl: So what’s your plan now? Stacy: I’m gonna use him and pull the biggest prank on him at the dance. The second I get my chance, I’m going to shove him into the punch bowl and drop the watermelons on him. He’ll look so stupid like he’ll look like a fat and giant watermelon walking around, he won't even be able to stand straight. started laughing again. As Serena and Shauna overheard, Serena walked toward them and began to snap. Serena: Hey, you know if you drop those watermelons on him, it could severely hurt him. Stacy: So what? Not like it’s your problem or anything. Serena: It is a problem. You’re just using him to just trap him in some elaborate prank. Don’t you care about his feelings? Stacy: As if! The only reason I talked to the bastard was to mess with him mentally and now I’ll get to crush him in all 3 ways. In fact, the reason I asked him was to hurt you. eyes widened then she glared angrily at her. Stacy: I mean come on, as if he would go with someone like you. You’re too sweet and innocent, it’s almost sad and depressing. Good luck telling him too, since he’s so gullible, he’s never going to believe any of this. laughed harder and a red flash occurred, revealing to be Ethan, who walked down the hallway toward them. Ethan: You know Stacy, you should really keep your mouth shut before you go bursting out laughing as loud as a dying hyena. I came to say I was going to go with you, but now… you’re nothing but a two-faced, low-leveled bitch. others gasped. Ethan: Yeah, I said it. Don’t regret it. to Stacy To be honest, now that you said all that, I’m glad I didn’t go with you, and I happen to like girls who are sweet and innocent. So tough luck on you. to Serena So Serena, I heard you didn’t have a date to the dance? Serena: started gazing at him. Yeah, I’d like to go to the dance… if you don’t mind? Ethan: I guess that settles my Friday night plans. Now if you may excuse me, Serena and I will be walking to class. Stacy: Wait, if you go with her, I’ll tell our Chemistry teacher everything you said about him. Ethan: Go ahead, I don’t care. That just shows you’re trying to get attention. and Serena started walking away. Stacy: You’re gonna regret everything you just said! You hear me!? Ethan continued walking, he flipped the bird from behind, and Stacy began to scream. Ethan (Thoughts): and High Pitched Oh man, that was close. I didn’t think I’d actually be able to pull that off… Holy crap I got so lucky… Nervously. Ethan continued walking, Stacy sneaked to the other end of the hallway and pressed on a communicator through her ear. Stacy: Sir, I’ve failed, now he knows about Alpha Watermelon trap. Voice: Well then I guess it means we’ll have to result to Phase 2… montage began as Ethan tried to learn how to dance with Maggie. He attempted slow dancing, then his movements began turning awkward and almost tripped over Maggie, Ethan caught her in time and she sighed at his failure. Ethan attempted tux shopping at a store and picked from various tuxes from the catalog they had, but none of them were interesting. Ethan then turned back to the closet but tripped on a tie and it went flying to the screen. As Ethan kept walking with Serena in the hallways talking to each other. Stacy stared at them from afar and disappeared holding onto her communicator. Ethan attempted more dance moves with Maggie, he twirled into a circle and she landed into Ethan’s arms, she looked up and they both blushed. Ethan started searching for cologne bottles, as the Agent tried a sample, he gave Sif a bottle to test, Sif smelt it and gagged. Ethan looked at videos how to try on ties as Maggie instructed him further, twirling her fingers. Ethan stepped out of the mall closet, approached with a black suit that had a green shine to it and a yellow and green striped tie. Maggie & Sif: Woooo! Agent rolled his eyes. Ethan then continued practicing dance movements with Maggie, and finally perfected his movement, and at a table, Sif holds up a 9, and the Agent held up a -10. Sif elbowed him and the Agent turned his minus into a plus. The montage then ended as Ethan put his suit on looking at the mirror, and stood out by the garage way of the base, looking at the stars. The insert song ended. Ethan: Well guys… tonight’s the night. Do I look ready? Agent: Eh. Hey, quick question: How are you gonna hide that Omnitrix of yours? Sif: You are gonna look off with that thing on your wrist. Ethan: Eh, there are some cons to living the life as a superhero. Sif: You’re super? Agent: You’re barely even a hero. Sif: Pfttt, not even fit to look like one. Maggie: Okay, knock it off guys. You look handsome and very ready for the Homecoming dance, just try not to embarrass yourself, okay? Ethan: I’ll try. began seeing a hallucination of Ethan to the side. The voice began echoing quietly behind her. Glitched Ethan: You’re not going to go to the dance with him? turned over in shock. Glitched Ethan: I mean… after all, you just practiced with him all week. I thought by now he would’ve chosen you. Maggie: Well he has a date. Glitched Ethan: Doesn’t mean you can’t stop now, can you? Come on, just try to convince him, it wouldn’t hurt. shaked her head and saw he was gone, she looked at Ethan preparing himself to go, she walked over to him to ask. Maggie: Hey Ethan, are you sure you want to go tonight? Ethan: I mean I’ve been preparing all week, so I gotta go. Maggie: Are you sure, you’re sure? Ethan: Yeah, besides… I mean… it’s not like I can cancel now, can I? Maggie: No. I know. But, wouldn’t you rather go with someone who’s more closer to you? Ethan: I mean… yeah sure, but it’s not like I’m close with any of the girls at school. Maggie: No I meant someone you’re more closer with, someone who’s around you most of the time. Ethan: Yeah, but like who? went silent for a moment, and Maggie’s head started to hurt once more. Maggie: AH! FUCK! collapsed into the couch and the others turned to her aid. Ethan: Maggie! Maggie: I’m fine, just go to the dance. I’ll be okay. Agent: Sif, stay here and watch her while I take Ethan to the dance. Sif: Understood, I’ll contact you if I need anything. scene then changed to where Ethan was standing outside of Serena’s front door, acting nervously as he adjusted his tie. Eventually he knocked on the door and Serena opened the door, revealing to wear a pink and white colored dress. Ethan: Oh umm… Blushing You look very amazing tonight. Serena: Thank you. Smiled Ethan: Um, here I got you this. handed her a yellow rose, she held it and commented back. Serena: It looks very beautiful, thank you Ethan. Agent: outside Oh for fucksakes… Ethan: You ready to go? Serena: Mhm. shutted the door and the two stepped out. Ethan: Trust me, you’re gonna love this. stepped outside to see a Porta-John up in front of them. Serena: Um… what is that? Agent: That madam, is your ride. Serena: A Porta-Potty? You’re gonna take me in a porta-potty? Agent: Oh that’s what it may look like on the outside, but… Well, you’ll see. Ethan: Trust me, you’re gonna love this. Serena: Okay…? stepped inside, and they teleported in a flash to the high school. They stepped outside. Ethan: Here we are. Serena: Oh wow. That thing’s amazing. Agent: You’re welcome. Now for your fee. Ethan: Agent. Agent: Fine. But next time, it’s double. Ethan and Serena began walking towards the entrance, the Agent stepped back inside and teleported off. Serena: I didn’t expect you to get us here so early. Ethan: What can I say, I’m full of surprises. Serena: I like that. smiled, and as they continued walking further, she noticed the Omnitrix. Serena: Hey uh Ethan? Is that a toy on your wrist? Ethan: No! Um… It’s an Apple Watch! Serena: Doesn’t look like any Apple Watch I’ve seen. Ethan: It’s the latest model. Now come on, let’s step inside. You wanted a magical night or something, right? Ethan escorted her inside, people were dancing as everything flashed blue, purple, red and green. People were dancing with their arms in the air as a band was performing the music. The song ended and back at the base, the Agent entered back from upstairs. Agent: Is Maggie okay? Sif: Yeah, she’s fine. She’s just resting up a bit. to Agent Do you think the random migraines have anything to do with Maggie getting hit by the gas? Agent: I think so. Maybe the antidote we gave her wasn’t enough, I’ll go get something stronger to cure her headaches. Maggie rested on the couch, voices started clouding through her head. They got louder and louder and started mumbling through her head, her headache got worse, she started shaking and then suddenly her eyes opened. Maggie: Stop it… Stop it… up Sif: Maggie what’s going…? screamed and a large vortex of wind started blowing in the base, Maggie had transformed physically into Kotchya. Sif: Uh oh. jumped to a pod attached to the wall, he jumped back and the Sonic Doom armor started attaching from behind him, it surrounded his torso, then both arms and legs. Sif jumped out and started unleashing a sonic blast from his speakers. Sif (Sonic Doom): Maggie, you have to stop this! screamed, and a stone wall grew up from the ground and threw Sif back into the wall, and he passed out. The Agent ran up the stairs. Agent: Dammit, I knew this bitch would gonna go overboard one day! launched another wind blast and the Agent flew into the wall and fell down unconscious. Kotchya then turned around and fled the base. ---- at the dance, most of the crowd was slow dancing with their partners. Elliott and Shauna were revealed to be dancing. Shauna: I can’t believe you didn’t have any weed tonight. Elliott: Shut up and just keep dancing. zoomed in to Ethan and Serena dancing. Serena: I’m really glad I’m with you tonight. Ethan: Yeah, same here. Being with you tonight was much better than going with Stacy. I don’t regret going with you one bit. Serena: You’re a sweet guy, I can’t believe nobody asked you before. Ethan: Eh, everybody just sees me as a weirdo. Nobody ever really liked me. Serena: Well I like you. Ethan: Why don’t you prove it? Smiling. they leaned in, Ethan’s Omnitrix started beeping. Ethan: Uh oh… Serena: What? Ethan: Um nothing. Do you want some punch? Serena: Um sure? Ethan: Great, I’ll be back in a sec! ran off, and Serena looked down. Ethan hiding at the punch bowl, he tried to get the Omnitrix to stop beeping. Ethan: What is up with you this week? Omnitrix: Radiation Levels Detected. Radiation Levels Detected. Ethan: Radiation, what? But there wasn’t any radiation until… eyes widened when he remembered from before. Ethan started searching the room. The alarm grew louder and louder as Ethan passed every person he could, eventually he snuck through a couple and ran into Stacy where the Omnitrix was beeping louder. The insert song ended. Omnitrix: Radiation Levels Detected. Radiation Levels Detected. Radiation Levels Detected. Ethan: Stacy? Stacy: So you finally figured me out huh? hand starts glowing green and glowing plasma started to surround it. She aimed the blast at Ethan and he ducked in time as the blast hit the bleachers. Ethan: Wait a minute, you have plasma powers? Stacy: That’s right. attempted to attack Ethan but he dodged. Ethan: So when the Omnitrix kept saying “Radiation Levels Detected” that was you? Stacy: Wow. Figure that one out by yourself, did ya? aimed her fist at Ethan and her fist landed at the punch bowl. Stacy: I’m an undercover agent named Shego, I was sent here to bring you to the boss. He said he wanted to use you as a science experiment. Ethan: Who…? Shego: Isn’t it obvious? You did send him to jail over a month ago. Ethan: Professor Proff… Shego: That’s right. I’m his assistant. And I’m here to hand you over to him nice and easy. threw another plasma blast and it landed on one of the curtains. Ethan: The watermelon prank, that was for you to trap me in wasn’t it? Shego: It sure was, but you overheard my plans just in the nick of time. So I had to come up with another way to send you. table caught on fire, and the crowd started backing away from Shego and the fire. She turned to Serena as she looked shocked and scared. Ethan noticed. Shego: How about I blast your little date as an act of my revenge! ran in front of Serena, covering her. Ethan: You aren’t touching her! started laughing and blasted a fireball at the two of them. Ethan grabbed Serena and jumped to dodge the attack. A wall of fire started to surround them, Shego began smiling while on the other side Ethan enraged, he started dialing up an alien. Ethan noticed Serena was looking at him. Ethan: Uh, close your eyes and don’t look until I say so. Serena: Why? Ethan: Just do it! closed her eyes as Ethan raised his arm up, slamming down. TRANSFORMATION: In a spinning background, Ethan raised his arm up in the air and made a fist as his left arm changed to have blue fur, then his right. Both legs grew spikes from the sides. Ethan’s face then grew a visor as he had zoomed into the screen, finishing changing, and ending the sequence. Fasttrack: Okay! Now you can look. looked up and gasped Serena: The Changesman? Fasttrack: You might wanna work on that name. grabbed Serena and ran her towards the audience, he then zooms a few feet away, standing in front of Shego. Fasttrack: Shego, we need to talk about this. Proff isn’t a good man, he’s… Shego: I’m done talking. launched a flamethrower from her hands and Fasttrack spun his arms into vortexes. The wind started beating the fire. Shego started shooting harder and Fasttrack spun his arms faster. The speed of the wind threw the fire back at her and she fell back. Fasttrack started unleashing electricity from his feet and sprang in the air. Fasttrack: Speed kick! kicked her to the ground, defeated. Fasttrack: Hah! Look’s like you’re no match for Fasttrack! And now that you’re down, you’re gonna be seeing your old friend in prison. Faster than you can say… Voice: Ethan!!! Echoing Fasttrack: Uh oh. turned over to the sound he heard the voice from, it revealed to be Kotchya, surrounding herself in a vortex of air and stone. Fasttrack: Kotchya? Omnitrix started beeping from his chest, Fasttrack turned it to answer it. Agent: Ethan, we got a problem. The migraines Maggie’s been having. Apparently the blast Gastly made her mind all loopy, now she ain’t seeing things straight, like that one time I was on acid at Space Cafe. Fasttrack: Yeah, “one time.” Really narrows it down. Agent: Not my point, dumbass! looked at the ground to see Fasttrack laying his foot down on Shego. Kotchya: You! lifted a large boulder off the ground and threw it at the both of them. Fasttrack ran over to the boulder and used his strength to break the boulder with a few kicks. The boulder was destroyed. Fasttrack jumped down and looked up at Kotchya. Fasttrack: Maggie, please, snap out of it. It’s the gas that’s doing this, not you. Please come back to me Maggie. Maggie began to hesitate, Fasttrack was thrown back by a plasma blast. Shego: Oh now you’re hitting on her now!? launched a flamethrower and Kotchya began blowing wind at her. Everything started shaking and Fasttrack looked up, he jumped in the middle. Fasttrack: Stop! There’s no reason to fight over me! Shego: I’m not fighting for you, I just want the bounty! eyes switched into Silver Stream's. She threw a blast of water at Fasttrack, throwing him into the wall. The wall turned into ice. Silver Stream: Out of the way Ethan! I got a bitch to take care of. Shego: Just lay it on me, Jasmin! continued fighting Silver Stream, Fasttrack started vibrating the ice, and he jumped to the ground. Fasttrack: Gotta stop this before it gets too out of hand! the Omnitrix. CHILL TRANSFORMATION: Ethan whose body reverted back, started curling himself into a ball, then a green flash happens. Big Chill spun himself into the air and brought his wings out, revealing his form. He flew over to stop the fight. Big Chill: Please I don’t wanna hurt any of you... launched a plasma blast at Big Chill, he turned intangible then froze Shego into an ice statue. Silver Stream turned over to throw water at Big Chill, he turned intangible again, missing the attack. Big Chill then realized the hits blasted the lightposts, falling onto a group of kids. Big Chill sped up to grab them in time, saving them. Big Chill: You kids okay? behind Big Chill, Shego melted through the ice and blasted Big Chill from behind. Big Chill flew back into the bleachers and Silver Stream continued to fight Shego as Big Chill got up. Big Chill: This isn’t going anywhere… then how else do I stop it? I can’t just wait for Sif and the Agent to show up. I gotta think of a plan… Chill looked over to see the DJ’s equipment was splashed by water. He looked over to see the two were fighting near it. Big Chill floated down and went cloaked. Big Chill: That’s it… Let’s end this fight! Chill opened his chest and slammed on the Omnitrix, enlightening a green flash. CHILL TO UPGRADE TRANSFORMATION: Circuits started glowing over on one arm and formed into Upgrade’s. The same happened to the other arm. Big Chill’s face remained unseen as the circuits glew onto his head, Upgrade’s face formed, and he jumped into a pose, ending the transformation. Stream and Shego who were still fighting, Upgrade called out to them. Upgrade: Yoo-hoo! Oh ladies, would you folks want an Upgrade? Shego, Silver Stream: Ergh… both launched their blasts at the Upgraded speakers and wires, eventually electricity started surrounding Upgrade’s wires and it lead right into the water. Both Silver Stream and Shego were electrocuted, and screaming. Maggie changed back to normal and they both fell back to the ground. Upgrade then merged off the equipment, and stood back up, taking a few breaths. The Omnitrix beeped and Upgrade changed back into Ethan, he lifted Maggie in his arms. The Agent and Sif wearing the Black Sun, bursted into the room. Sif (Black Sun): Cavalry’s here! both looked around and noticed the mess. Agent: We’re too late. both noticed Ethan, holding Maggie in his arms, he stared at her. Later the scene had changed to a news broadcast being watched from the base. News Reporter: The Changesmen, spotted in the area tonight, has taken down the rampaging plasma lady, Shego. Formerly working for recently locked up Prometheus James Proff, she attempted a revenge attack upon several students. When the cops arrived, she went down. Folks at the dance have no memory of the attack, we can only be lucky that all the students and faculty survived. Ethan: Now Serena won’t be able to remember this night. I was so close to finally having my first girlfriend, somebody who finally cared about me. Too bad now she won’t be able to remember what truly happened tonight. Sif: He’ll get over it… Agent: We had to do it, if we hadn’t, the whole entire world would’ve known your secret, and it’s too soon for anybody to learn about your Omnitrix. All she’s gonna remember was he took her to the dance and that was it. Who knows, maybe there was a spark between you two after all. Ethan: I don’t care about that. To be honest… I’m more worried about Maggie. looked over at her laying on the recovery bed. Ethan: Because of Gastly, Maggie started turning so crazy that none of us knew it. We’re lucky we were able to cure her when we did. Agent: Do you wanna know why she went so crazy? turned to him. It wasn’t just the gas Ethan, she wanted to go with you. You didn’t see that because you were so focused at going with someone from your school, for some reason. You should’ve saw what was right in front of you. Ethan: Maybe… her and I can talk about it when she gets up? monitor started going off, large waves started moving back and forth. The group ran toward the bed. Ethan: What’s going on? Agent: Her heart rate. Hurry, hand me the sonic! handed him the sonic, the Agent aimed it at Maggie. Agent: CLEAR! nothing happened. CLEAR! nothing happened CLEAR! click the moment intensifies, everything went quiet. The group gasped, Sif closed his eyes, and Ethan covered his mouth, starting to tear. The Agent also shaking. For a moment, they thought she had died, but the monitor started moving again, and her heart continued moving. They all took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Ethan: That was fucked up man. Sif: Don’t scare us like that! Agent: Wait a minute… Ethan: What? Agent: Something’s wrong. Agent is scanning Maggie’s body and noticed an alert popping up. Agent: Maggie’s fine, but she’s stuck in a coma-like state. Ethan, Sif: What!? Agent: It could be hours, days, years before she can wake up. Ethan: Is there a way we can wake her up? Agent: There’s one, I have a dream radar back in my TARDIS, we can use that to enter her comatose dream, and try to force her to wake up. But I haven’t tested it yet. Ethan: I’ll do it. Sif: Ethan, that’s crazy, we don’t know if that’s gonna work. Ethan: I’m going in, and I’m gonna bring Maggie back to us. Major Events * Maggie gets trapped into a coma, leaving Ethan to save her. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson *Cloud Shadows *Josh *Elliott *Serena 'Villains' *Professor Proff (mentioned) *Shego (first appearance) *Gastly (first appearance) Aliens Used *Upgrade x2 *Fasttrack *Big Chill 'Armors Used' *Feedback *Sonic Doom *Black Sun Allusions *When Ethan and Shego listen to music in the Chemistry lab, it is a reference to Kevin listening to his music in Alien Swarm, both playing the same song. *Gastly is based off the mecha-bot from Dragon Ball Super and NRG. He has a hungry personality and is based on Cinnamon Bun's character, who even has the same voice. Trivia *Easter Eggs from CynderWolf07's original series "The Tale of Cynder" are made when Ethan, the Agent and Sif travel into another universe to deal with multiple breaches. Category:TV-MA